1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly, to a cable assembly incorporated with a hold-down arrangement such that when the cable assembly is interconnected with a receptacle mounted onto a printed circuit board, an anchor from the hold-down arrangement will engage with a via of printed circuit board facilitating reliable and robust interconnection therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector is used for electrically connecting a cable to a PCB. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,606 issued to Igarashi on Sep. 24, 2002, an electrical connector for mating with a mating connector and connecting a cable to a PCB includes an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulating housing and a shell member assembled on the insulating housing. The insulating housing includes a longitudinal base portion and a tongue plate extending horizontally along a mating direction from said base portion. A plurality of receiving grooves are formed on the base portion and the tongue plate for receiving the contacts horizontally. The cable has a front contacting end for contacting with said contacts and a back end extending out from the insulating housing. The shell member engages with insulating housing at two longitudinal ends of the housing and defines a receiving room therebetween for receiving said cable. During the mating process of the electrical connector, the shell member can not engage with the mating connector. As a result, the shell member fails to provide a steady connection when an external shock or an external force applied to the electrical connector and the mating connector, which may result the connection between the electrical connector and the mating connector becoming unstable.
So it is necessary to provide a new electrical connector to solve the problems above.